


You Have Three Wishes Remaining

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Because fuck canon, Breakdown is alive, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mech Preg, Sexy Times, Transformer Sparklings, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: While on a mission Knockout and Breakdown find a strange box that will change lives for everybot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic in Transformers fandom. I absolutely adore TFP!  
> Please let me know what you think. Thank you!

My huge thank you goes to my wonderful beta and friend  **[Tsark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsark/pseuds/Tsark)**. Thank you so much for your help, dear  <3

It had been a long time since Knockout and Breakdown had gone on a mission of retrieving a relic together. And when such opportunity arose, they accepted it without hesitation.  

Memory Annihilator, an ancient relic as Megatron said, was a formidable weapon, forged by Unicron himself against his enemies.  The chaos bringer had used his rage, hatred and dark energon to make the  terrifying weapon, dooming the unfortunate opponent for never ending nightmares.  The relic erased all memories of the victim, replacing them with the maddening images of the Pit and eternal sufferings filled with screams of the tormented. Very quickly Unicron’s victim would lose the touch with reality, become extremely aggressive towards everybot around them, which would cause a massive spill of energon. It always ended with deaths. In fact a lot of deaths. Including aggressor’s too in many cases.

“Breakdown, do you think it was a good idea that we agreed to do this?” Knockout transformed infront of the cave, glancing at the white rock with a doubt.

“Yeah, why not? Is there a problem?” Breakdown followed suit, taking a step towards the entrance.

“What if we activate something while touching it? I don’t want to go mad.” Knockout shook his head at the frightening thought.

Breakdown laughed heartily. “Trust me. I won’t let that happen.”

“Huh,” the sports car snorted and nudged his partner in the shoulder. “I’ll hold you to that, big guy.”  With these words Knockout walked towards the cave, leaving Breakdown behind and not noticing the affectionate glance in the amber optics behind his back.

Soundwave’s coordinates had been accurate but they still needed one hour to find the relic. Breakdown had to smash a thick marble pillar which no one knew why was there in the first place.  Half way through the large mech made an excited shout.

“Got it!”

The crimson and amber optics stared down at the small object in Breakdown’s servo.  It was golden with blue stripes, that looked like smeared energon.

“Be careful,” Knockout said, voice thick with worry.  “Remember that it’s very dangerous.”

“I got it , doc. No need to sound like Screamer. ” Breakdown chuckled.

Knockout huffed, ready for a witty comeback when his gaze fell upon the pillar and the object in its ruins.

“What is that?” the doctor pointed at the big brown box with his lean digit.  “Breakdown, what’s this thing?”  

Breakdown mumbled something incoherent, servo already picking up the box. 

“Not sure.  No one said there would be a second relic.”

“Exactly,” Knockout grinned. “And you know what it means, don’t you?”

“That we keep it.” Breakdown laughed.  “But we gotta find out what it does first. Oh, I think I already know.” His voice sounded surprised.

“What are you talking about?” Knockout  raised his optical ridge.   “How do you know?”

“It says here.” Breakdown answered, pointing at the box.

Knockout moved closer, taking a good look at the box.  “Right. It does say,” he muttered and proceeded reading the inscription:

  “Whoever finds this box, you have three wishes. Use them wisely.”

 “Huh, and nothing in return? There must be something it wants in return. Sounds too easy.”  Breakdown mused.

“Why are you so sure that it’s not a joke? You’re too naive, Breakdown.  I thought you were not a sparkling anymore.”  Knockout snorted sarcastically.

“Why don’t we find out?” Breakdown didn’t pay attention to the sports car's remark.

“Fine! I will make the first wish then. And if it doesn’t work out you will be cleaning all the medical instruments for a deca cycle!”

“I’m fine with that,” Breakdown shrugged nonchalantly.  “Here.” He handed the box to the medic.  “I suppose you just hold it and make a wish.”

Knockout snickered. “I can’t believe I agreed to this. Give it here.”  He held the box in his open palm, staring at it intently.  “Alright, here we go.”

His crimson optics closed, digits lightly touching the warm wood.  If his wish was to come true then he wouldn’t waste time and ask the box to grant him the desire of his spark that had been torturing him for a very long time. 

As soon as Knockout made his wish there was a faint swooshing sound, like a blowing wind, stirring up the dust from the floor.

“I told you it wouldn’t work. It was a stupid joke.” The medic opened his eyes. “Here, put this thing aw…” the remaining words died at his intake at the sight before him. 

“It worked. Oh, slag…” Knockout murmured and took a step back.


	2. Chapter 2

The air between them was charged with electricity and the EM field of Breakdown was making Knockout feel weakness in his knees. It was alluring, summoning them closer and telling the medic to shove his  glossa down the other mech’s throat.

“Knockout,” Breakdown rasped, stepping closer to the sports car.  “I always wanted...always wanted to tell you...”

“What did you always want, big guy?” Knockout purred, smirking seductively, already knowing the answer.

“That I’ve loved you since I first laid my optics on you.”

“Aaaw, that’s so sweet,”  murmured the medic dreamingly.  “I suppose I can say that I always wanted you. I love big, strong mechs like you.”  Knockout’s digit traced a line from Breakdown’s neck cables to the chassis.

“Really?” Breakdown’s optics widened, filled with unhidden surprise and joy.

“Mhm,” Knockout chuckled and nodded.

There was a short silence, quickly broken by Breakdown’s laughter.

“What’s so funny?” the medic inquired.

“I think you wasted your first wish.  If you wished for me to love you I was already in love with you.”

Knockout gaped at his partner, slowly realizing the truth.  Maybe he made a rushed decision?  But it was too late now.

“Oh frag it all,” the sports car exclaimed. “It’s not like I regret anything. And may I ask what the pit you  are waiting for?” 

After Breakdown’s confused look, Knockout  added :

“ Kiss me you, fool!”

That was all the encouragement Breakdown needed and he sprang into action.

The kiss was desperate, messy, wet and perfect at the same time.  The two mechs hungry for touches moaned into each other’s mouths.

“Careful with the paint!” Knockout groaned as his partner  easily lifted him in the air, grabbing the medic’s pert aft firmly.

“I promise, I’ll be careful,” Breakdown chuckled, knowing how hysterical  Knockout could get if something happened to his finish.

“Where are you taking me, Breaky?” Knockout nibbled at the blue mech’s ear finial.  “Trying to botnap me?

“You’ll see, sweetspark.” Breakdown kept walking into the depth of the cave with Knockout’s legs wrapped around his waist.

When they reached the suitable place with even, smooth surface the bigger mech put the medic down on the ground.

“Lay down. I want to make you feel good.”

Knockout obeyed, though still slightly worried about his finish.

“It’s gonna be alright. Nothing’s gonna happen to it. I promise.” Breakdown reassured him.  “Now open for me.” He gingerly parted the red mech’s thighs, kneeling between them.

“What are you going to do?” Knockout gasped as his partner’s digits rubbed at his interface panel which was warming up with frightening speed. The lubricant had already started to drip from his valve and Knockout’s processor was beginning to dim from lust.

“Something that I always wanted.”

Knockout almost screamed when Breakdown’s glossa took a long, languid swipe at his wet valve.

“Oh, Pimus, Breaky. I didn’t know you could do that aaaahhh....”

Breakdown only hummed, working harder with his glossa. Hiking Knockout ‘s  legs over his broad shoulders he simply dived in for more.

Knockout was so lost in pleasure that he even forgot about his paint.  The skilful and wicked glossa was stealing the dirtiest moans and whimpers from the medic, who could only hold on tight to his partner’s helm, guiding his head and frantically bucking into Breakdown's mouth.

“Ah yes...yes just like that...Oh Primus...” Knockout was already on the verge of his overload when Breakdown suddenly stopped.

“What???” Knockout screeched indignantly.  “How dare you leave me hanging like this?”

“I was simply going to ask if you want more than this,”the blue mech leaned down, putting a quick kiss on the angry medic’s mouthplate.

“Of course I want.” Knockout huffed, his anger somewhat dispersed.   “Now, if you’d be so kind as to continue from where you left...” 

Breakdown laughed, pleased with the answer he got.

“Your wish is my command.”

After the medic’s  three overloads , just from the glossajob,  when Knockout’s lubricant and transfluid was all over his faceplate, Breakdown decided that it was time for the next step.

His panel slid aside, a long and thick spike extending from its housing.  It was gorgeous and Knockout who was splayed out on the ground exhausted, with drops of coolant on his frame, mewled at the sight of it.

“Greedy, aren’t we?” Breakdown chuckled, patting the medic’s thigh.  “Are you ready?” he asked. Knockout’s valve didn’t need any preparing as it was wet and stretched  after three processor-blowing overloads.

The medic could only nod his agreement.

The  welcoming heat of Knockout’s tight valve wrapped around the large spike that was carefully sliding into the depth of the whimpering mech.

 “Faster, you little slag.” Knockout kicked with his pedes. Or he tried.  It wasn’t easy in his position: with his legs hiked and over Breakdown’s shoulders.

“Someone’s gonna regret calling me that.” Breakdown said playfully, his optics narrowing.

“Oh really now? And how is th...” Whatever  Knockout was going to say was quickly forgotten as his partner set a punishing pace, hitting all the right spots buried deep inside the red sports car.

The cave was soon filled with Knockout’s screams of pleasure, Breakdown’s pants and groans and clanging of metal.

“Breaky... I can’t...I’m-I’m gonna overload again.”  Knockout almost sobbed as his partner hit his sweet spot again.

“Me too,” the blue mech bit the medic’s neck, pressing his faceplate to Knockout.

Overload hit them at the same time. Knockout screaming his release, digging claws into Breakdown’s biceps and throwing his head back, while the larger mech shot his fluid with a loud roar deep inside his lover, pressing flush against Knockout’s hips.

Lost in pleasure neither of them noticed how their chestplates had opened and  two blinding lights merged into one. 

* * *

A large mechanical rat kept rolling towards the big rocks outside the cave where Bumblebee and Rafael had been hiding.

The rat reached the rocks and stopped but neither  the yellow scout nor the boy were reacting.  Rafael looked like he was going to throw up anytime, while Bumblebee sat motionless looking utterly embarrassed.

Finally Rafael reacted and turned to the bot.

“Bee,  Diego did the job,” the boy stammered.  “We should go back to the base before they see us.”  Rafael picked up the rat and very slowly removed the object it was holding in its mouth. 

Bumblebee nodded.   He quickly contacted Ratchet at the base and beeped their  exact coordinates, requesting the ground bridge.

The rest of the autobots including Miko and Jack were anxiously waiting for them.

“Bumblebee, Rafael, are you alright?” Optimus stepped forward as the two figures stepped out of the green light.

Bumblebee nodded, but didn’t say anything. 

“Diego did his job well,” Rafael said quietly, putting the rat down.  “Here’s the relic.” He held out probably the deadliest weapon on the planet to Optimus, who gingerly took it from the boy.

“Why do I have a feeling that you’re hiding something?” Arcee gave them a doubtful look.

At the femme’s words both Bumblebee and Rafael looked into opposite directions.  The yellow scout suddenly found a small red bug on the wall to be the most fascinating thing in the world.

“Come on, what happened?” Bulkhead was losing his patience. “Spill it.”

Bumblebee shook his head vigorously, trying to get rid of the images they saw with the help of the small video camera attached to the rat. 

“Rafael, please tell us what happened? I don’t understand why your protector  is acting so strange. Have you been wounded? Are you ill?” Optimus asked gently.

“Yeah, come on kid, what happened in the cave?” Wheeljack  added, feeling that something serious must’ve happened as both Bee and Rafael looked pretty shocked.

“Come on Raf!” Miko stomped her foot. “Can’t you see we are all waiting here?”

“Um...” Rafael looked lost and anxious. He cleared his voice and began awkwardly. “As you already know Knockout and Breakdown were there searching for the relic. We hid behind the rocks and sent Diego inside the caves.  Breakdown found the relic  in a pillar. They also found something else.” The boy stopped, took a shuddering breath and continued.  “It’s a box that seems to grant wishes.”

“Grant wishes?” Ratchet huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, and I’m a decepticon.”

Bumblebee who had been silent waived his servos and beeped:            

:It’s true. We saw it:

“You saw it?” Jack asked, staring in disbelief. “How? I mean how do you know the box grants wishes?”

:Knockout wished for something and it came true:  Bumblebee beeped quietly, flushing red.  Now, this was weird and the autobots shared a concerned look.

“What did he wish for?” Ratchet demanded, quickly becoming agitated with all the mess and confusion.

Bumblebee looked like he swallowed his glossa, so Rafael had to step in.

“He wished...He wished for Breakdown to love him.”

There was a tiny “aaaaaw” heard in silence while everyone else didn’t  utter a word.  

“I suppose that’s not too bad. But I still don’t understand why Rafael looks like he’s gonna throw up any minute and you-” Bulkhead pointed at Bumblebee, “you look like you stepped in the nest of scraplets?”

“Because Knockout and Breakdown interfaced, ok?” Rafael shouted exasperated. “And we saw it all. We were waiting and hoping that Breakdown would put the relic on the ground, so Diego could snatch it. Unfortunately before he did it, we were forced to watch them doing the do! Sorry, we couldn’t bring the box too. But Knockout had it in his subspace, plus Diego wouldn’t be able to carry both things. Memory Annihilator is heavy enough for him to carry. We had to choose between the box and the relic. So, excuse us if we look a little sick after witnessing robots interfacing.” Rafael finished his unexpected tirade and nervously slid his hand through his hair.

The bots coughed and looked quite embarrassed after hearing the whole story.  Only Miko looked confused.

“What’s interfacing?” she inquired.  “I want to know right now!”

Smokescreen and Wheeljack couldn’t help it and they burst into loud laughter while the others  awkwardly scratched their heads.

“Ratchet, what’s interfacing?” Miko turned to the autobot medic.  “I need to know, doc bot.”

“It’s, umm...” the grumpy medic rubbed his faceplate. “You humans call it sex.”

Miko’s eyes widened comically. “Are you saying that Knocks and Breaky had sex?” She squealed excited.

“Y-yeah,” Rafael stammered. “But why are you so happy about it?”

“Well, duh, Knockout is sexy as hell and I think he and Breakdown make an excellent pair,” She stated firmly.

“Who was the bottom?” She jumped and grabbed Rafael, shaking him.  “Ok wait, don’t tell me,  I think Knockout was the bottom.  Breaky is the dominant one I can feel it! Ratchet, can Knockout get preggers? How many kids will they have?” Miko continued her excited rambling and was going to add something else too when Jack grabbed her arm.

“Miko, enough! You’re traumatizing everyone here. I think I will have nightmares for a month.” He tried to drag the stubborn girl away but Miko  wouldn’t yield that easily.

“You know who else is sexy? Despite his nasty character and screeching voice?  I think Starscream is the sexiest decepticon, just look at his legs and aft and Megatron should totally frag him. Maybe I should tell Meg...” She couldn’t finish her monologue as Jack covered her mouth with his palm and dragged her away into the depth of the base.

All the autobots were dumbfounded, except Wheeljack and Smokescreen who were crying with laughter. Everyone but these two turned to Ratchet.

“What? Why are you looking at me? I didn’t frag anyone.” The medic barked angrily.

“Ratchet, what if Miko is right? Can Knockout get sparked?” Optimus asked hesitating.

“I don’t know, Optimus.  It hasn’t happened in eons. But if they sparkmerged then anything is possible,” the medic shrugged.

“They did.” Rafael spoke suddenly. “I saw two bright lights from their open chestplates combining into one.”

After hearing the news even Wheeljack and Smokescreen stopped laughing.   

“So they bonded. I suppose we will wait and see?” Bulkhead looked at others.

Before anyone could reply they heard loud bickering from the depth of the base, followed by:

“Yes, Bee and Smokie should totally get married. They would have the cutest kids!” Miko’s voice declared, without right of appeal.

The yellow scout and Smokescreen looked at each other with wide optics, turning bright red and quickly turning their gaze, while the rest of the autobots and even Rafael couldn’t stop snickering.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Knockout and his partner were recharging peacefully with the red medic’s helm resting on the larger mech’s chestplate when  Megatron’s angry growl reached them through the comm link:

“Knockout, Breakdown did you locate the relic?”

Both mechs onlined instantly, jumping to their pedes.  Breakdown looked around, his optics growing wider with every klik. 

“The relic’s gone,”  he rasped.  “I remember I put it down right here.” The blue mech pointed to his right.

“Oh frag,” Knockout groaned. “We are so scrapped. Where  did it go? It’s not like it can fly, can it?”  

“I don’t know but I swear it was here,” Breakdown looked stunned.

“What about the box? Is it gone too?” The medic asked in a panicked voice. He didn’t want to lose such a great gift, probably from  Primus himself.

“No, it’s still here,” Breakdown searched in his subspace, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt the wooden box against his servo.

“Megatron will have our heads for sure!” Knockout whined, looking around in hopes of finding the missing thing.

As if sensing a problem Megatron’s enraged voice barked again:

“Why are you not answering? What’s happening over there?”

Knockout shuddered, gazing at his partner pleadingly.  He didn’t want to become another punching bag for his master’s wrath.

“Lord Megatron,” Breakdown tried to sound as convincing as possible.  “We are at the location but there is nothing here, except some ruins. I suppose the Autobots got to the relic first.”

The short silence at the other end was broken by the warlord’s frustrated yell. This was not good. Megatron was in a very, VERY bad mood!

“Get back to the ship right now, you useless pile of scrap!” Megatron roared before  disconnecting.

“This is not good, I don’t want to go back. “ Knockout kept trembling like a tree leaf.  He never felt so frightened and lost.

“It’s  alright, sweetspark,” Breakdown hugged his lover tightly, caressing the medic’s back soothingly. “I won’t let anyone harm you.”

“You promise?” Knockout  lifted his helm and looked into his partner’s amber optics. 

“Of course,” Breakdown smiled gently at him. “I will always be by your side.”

They kissed, sweet and slow, savoring every klik while it lasted.  As much as they didn’t want to get back to the Nemesis, they had to. It wasn’t up to them.

“Soundwave, requesting the groundbridge to our coordinates,” Breakdown commed the silent mech after getting a nod from his partner.

Exactly two kliks later a green portal opened before them and the two mechs stepped into the light without much delight.  
  
Megatron was holding an urgent meeting at the flight deck in front of  vehicons, seekers and insecticons.  The warlord was standing with a grim face, with Soundwave and Shockwave at his side when Knockout and Breakdown walked out of the portal.  Soundwave gestured to them to stand at the left side behind Megatron.

“My lord, the mine was already empty. We could not find a single energon cube there,” Starscream was trying to justify his yet another failure.

“How come none of you are able to bring me any good news?” Megatron clenched his fists, throwing a burning gaze at the new comers.  “Our dearest doctor and his partner were too late to retrieve the relic. If that’s what really happened.” The ex gladiator added, squinting his optics.

“My lord,”  Breakdown stepped forward, ready to continue when Megaron cut him off.

“Silence!”

Not a single bot moved or made a squeak after such order, knowing too well what disobedience could bring them.   Only Starscream’s wings twitched nervously as the seeker’s mind feverishly thought of ways to save himself from his master’s wrath.

“What happened to the group of vehicons that you left at the mine 37B88, Starscream?” Megatron asked dangerously calm and it sent shivers down the seeker’s back.

“Uh... nothing, my lord,” the second in command laughed nervously.  “They keep drilling as commanded. Why would you ask?” The seeker took a step back, just in case.

“Oh really?” Megatron smirked, slowly approaching the smaller mech.  “I have different information.”

“What information?” Starscream was ready to flee at the sight of his master’s angry faceplate, it wasn’t promising anything good. “Clearly there has been some misunderstanding.”

“I’ve been told that the mine 34B88 had collapsed a deca cycle ago, deactivating all the vehicons stationed there. What do you say now, Starscream?” Megatron looked at his second in command, waiting for another portion of lies.

“That’s...uh...I was going to...I can explain...” Starscream rambled panicked, all the thoughts leaving his processor at once. 

“Your ignorance and incompetence cost me three large mines.  The energon supply is almost gone and you dare feed me your never ending lies?” Megatron roared so loud that a few vehicons leaked transmission fluid.

“This shall end here and now.   I am sick of your nonsense!” Megatron’s fusion cannon activated with a familiar sound and the silver mech pointed the weapon at his second in command.

“Master, no!” Starscream screeched terrified.  “Have mercy! I  did not want to disappoint you!”

“That’s all you’re good for, Starscream,” Megatron grit his dentae, never taking his optics from the seeker.

Witnessing the horrifying scene Knockout grabbed his lover’s arm. 

“Breaky, I’m not a big fan of Screamer but I’m afraid this time Megatron will definitely offline him and we will be left without our air commander.”   

“Are you suggesting we save his aft?” Breakdown smirked.

“We gotta do something before it’s too late.” Knockout hissed, looking at the trembling Seeker.

“Alright, as you wish, my dear doctor,” the blue mech chuckled, grabbing the wooden box in his subspace. Breakdown ex-vented,  closed his optics and made a wish.

Starscream was covering his faceplate with his servos, waiting for impending doom. His whole frame was shaking and he knew there was no escape this time. He didn’t have enough time even for transformation. Megatron would blow him to pieces right on the spot.  Starscream heard a guttural growl and heavy steps that indicated that Megatron had moved from his place, walking behind the seeker’s back. Oh, great! So the old buckethead was going to shoot him between the wings.

But instead of a shot Starscream felt a clawed servo touching his aft.  Gingerly and very slowly. Wait, what?

The seeker opened his optics and made a surprised squeak when the servo continued to caress his aft insistently.

“Master?” the second in command asked timidly. “W-what are you doing?”

“Starscream,” Megatron’s low, rumbling voice murmured into his audial.  “Why did I never realize how alluring you are?” the large servos rested on the seeker’s shoulders, turning him to face the ex gladiator.

Starscream gasped in shock.  There was no fusion cannon aimed at him.  Moreover, all trace of anger was gone from  his master’s face. Instead, there was a lot of affection and warmth. Megatron’s faceplate was relaxed , making him look younger and oh, so damn attractive!

The air commander felt his frame getting flooded by unexpected and should he admit, pleasant feelings that he had never experienced before. They were slowly filling up his mind and spark, convincing him to look at his leader from a different prospect.

“My little seeker,” the warlord murmured again, touching Starscream’s chin with his digits, tipping it upwards.   “I hope you will allow me to kiss you later? I always wanted to taste you, my naughty seeker.”

Starscream was stunned.  He could not resist the charm that was pouring from the Decepticons’ leader and as humans would say, blushed like a schoolgirl.

“I would be honored, my Lord.” He flirtatiously pressed his servos against Megatron’s chestplate, giving the ex gladiator such a seductive and sultry look that the silver mech growled possessively and wrapped his arm around Starscream’s slender waist, picking him up effortlessly and throwing the mech over his broad shoulder.

“Soundwave, assume command.” Megatron told the silent mech without looking at him, while walking towards the doors, still carrying his obstinate SIC.

“What’s your malfunction? Get back to work you useless drones before I offline you!” Starscream fumed and kept threatening giggling vehicons while being carried away towards his master’s berthroom.

“What in the pit did you wish for?” Knockout stared at his lover in disbelief after their warlord left the flight deck, taking their air commander with him.

Breakdown snorted. 

“For something that both of them needed.”

“Hmm, seems fair.” Knockout hummed.  “Let’s hope you don’t regret what you wished for.”

They shared a mischievous look and chuckled.

If only they knew....


	4. Chapter 4

The echo of Megatron’s thunderous  steps down the Nemesis’ corridor ceased when the warlord stopped in front of his private chambers with his SIC still dangling down his shoulder.

“Feeling comfortable, Starscream?” Megatron chuckled.

“Yes, my Lord, thanks to your vast generosity.” Starscream squirmed a little under his leader’s curious yet drilling look.

“Now, now, save the energy, you will need every bit of it soon.”  Megatron was finally able to open the door and step inside his chamber.

“My Liege, why are we here?” Starscream asked puzzled when Megatron put him down, pressing against a massive table.

“To amend certain things by taking necessary measures, of course.”  The large mech grinned deviously and Starscream’s spark skipped a beat.

“W-what do you mean, my Lord?” the Seeker tried to wriggle his way out from between Megatron and the table but all his efforts were nipped in the bud when the warlord’s servo gently began to caress one of the sensitive wings of the silver mech. Starscream could not control himself, he arched his back and moaned, throwing his helm back.

“I always assumed you would have quite sensitive wings,”  Megatron declared, satisfied with the reaction from his partner. 

“You have very skilful servos, Master,” Starscream purred, optics glinting with excitement.

“Do I, now?” Megatron rumbled low, sending shivers down the Seeker’s spine. 

“Yes, my Liege.  I like when you touch me.  THIS kind of touch, anyway,” Starscream added quickly.

“I see.  Before we got here, you promised me something, Starscream,” Megatron held the Seeker’s chin with his digits, looking into the red eyes before him.  “And I’m patiently waiting for it.”

Starscream’s mind feverishly thought and searched for the answer.  What did Megatron mean? He replayed all the scenes and details at the flight deck and finally heaved a sigh of relief. A kiss. It had to be a kiss.

“You mean the kiss, my Lord?” Starscream smirked lopsided.  “How could I forget about that? Master!” The last word he purred deeply in to Megatron’s audial, with all his lust and seduction poured in it.

If Megatron was patient before he sent his calm and self control to the Pit now. With a feral growl he attacked the slender  seeker’s mouth with such passion and fury that Starscream let out a small squeak of surprise.  Megatron’s glossa invaded his mouth, dominating the seeker  and soon enough Starscream couldn’t do anything else but submit and enjoy the processor-blowing kiss and  almost metal melting touches all over his lithe frame.

“Master...” Starscream whined, rubbing against  Megatron’s strong frame when they broke apart. 

“Yes,  my naughty seeker?”  the large mech ex-vented loudly,  feeling how his spike began to stiffen behind the interface panel.

“Maybe we should move to the next level?” Starscream slowly turned around, swaying his hips a little, knowing too well what kind of effect it had on his master.

“I like the way you think.” Megatron bared his sharp dentas and grabbed the perky aft in front of him.  “But before we move to the next level  suggested by you, I still need to take necessary measures for your failure.”

Starscream gulped loudly.  Everything was going so well. Scrap.

“M-master, please?” he asked in a small voice.  “You don’t have to do this.  I promise I’ll be careful next time.  It’s not necessary.” The seeker gave him a pleading look.

“Oh, Starscream, believe me, it’s more than necessary.” Megatron laughed darkly.  “Now, be a good little mech and bend over the table.” 

Starscream had no other choice but to obey.  Trying not to anger his master, he did as Megatron asked:  lay down on the table, grabbing the edges of it with his talons.

“You know that I don’t tolerate mistakes, don’t you my dearest second in command?” Megatron raised his optical ridge, drinking in the sight before him: trembling and anticipating seeker sprawled out on the table, waiting for his punishment.

“Yes, Master,” Starscream squeaked, not turning his helm around.  “But I promise I will be careful next time. It will not happen again.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure you keep your word.” Megatron let out a short laugh. His servo rested on Starscream’s spine, caressing it gently, as if calming down the seeker.

 “Spread your legs, Starscream.”

The smaller mech ex-vented loudly but did as was told.  For his own good Starscream decided to obey and not ask too many questions.  He simply grabbed the edge of the table tighter and closed his optics.

“Now, when did the mine 34B88 collapse?” Megatron leaned over the seeker’s body, licking at the silver mech’s neck cable.

“A de-deca cycle ago,” Starscream muttered and shivered under  his leader’s touch. 

“Good.  Converting it to human measures would make it ten days.  That means your little aft will receive only ten  blows.”  Megatron grinned and caressed  Starscream’s said exposed part.

If Starscream had anything to say it was all quickly forgotten when Megatron’s palm smacked his aft with a loud  clang. The seeker gasped, his cheeks turning red.

“Master,” he rasped,  suddenly realizing that he quite liked the punishment. Especially when Megatron rubbed all over his aft after landing not so painful blow.

“Hush, Starscream.” The warlord swatted the aft in front of him three more times, admiring his handiwork.  Starscream’s pants and almost inaudible moans went straight to Megatron’s spike, making it even harder than it already was.

At the sixth blow Starscream lost all self-control and moaned loudly, shamelessly and lewdly.  He pressed his slightly reddened aft against Megatron’s interface panel,  seeking some kind of relief as his valve was already dripping  a lot of lubricant.

“Megatroooon,” Starscream whined pathetically, feeling drops of lubricant on his inner thighs.  “Please, my Lord!”

 Hearing the desperation and want in his SIC’s  voice, Megatron delivered the final blows hurriedly,  feeling very  proud by the results:  Starscream looked overcharged, dentaplates parted, optics dimmed with lust and what’s most important he smelled amazing! The scent of his arousal was driving Megatron insane! 

With a small hiss Megatron’s interface panel slid open, revealing his thick and long shaft, that stood like a proud soldier.

“Open for me.” The warlord murmured into the seeker’s  audial, rubbing at Starscream’s panel with his digits. 

The seeker’s valve didn’t need much stretching if any at all, as the lubricant did its job well but Megatron still decided to be careful and strangled the primal urge of just taking and fragging his SIC senseless.

“So wet and tight, Strscream,” Megatron moaned loudly when he finally slid inside the smaller mech, scorching heat and tightness welcoming his aching spike on the way.

“Master, harder please!” Starscream was lost to this world, driven by lust and need.  He was impaling himself on the ex-gladiator’s  spike, trying to get better friction.  Megatron had to swat his aft a few times to get him under control as Starscream’s rapid movements almost threw him into early overload. And he didn’t want things to be over so soon!

Megatron pinned the impatient seeker’s servos down on the table, totally covering his smaller frame.  The cooling fans of both mechs worked at the full speed. 

“I want the whole Nemesis to hear you screaming my name when you overload,” Megatron growled and thrust forward, slamming his hips against Starscream’s aft, instantly setting a rapid, almost brutal pace.

And the seeker  screamed. Oh dear Primus, he did!

* * *

 

“Sweetspark, I think you made a big mistake when you wished for whatever it was that you wished for!” Knockout gesticulated feverishly in front of his lover.

“Why do you think so?” Breakdown put down a datapad on the desk, glancing at the red mech curiously.

“Because...Because... I don’t know.  It’s been three weeks since they’re locked in there and not coming out. I’m not even sure what he’s doing to our air commander!” Knockout stopped pacing in the room.

“Oh really, now?” Breakdown’s whole frame shook in loud laughter.  “Judging from their moans and especially Starscream’s shrieks I think it’s more than obvious.” He winked at the doctor.

“Those sounds wake me up and I can’t recharge peacefully.”  Knockout continued grumbling, though somewhat calmer, when his partner sat him in his lap. 

“Aw, don’t be like that.  Old Megs and Screamer need some lovin’ too.” Breakdown nipped at the other mech’s mouthplate.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.  You promised to help with buffing my finish. Do we do it now or...” he wriggled suggestively on his partner’s lap, smirking slyly.

“Definitely or.” Breakdown chuckled and stood up, pulling his partner towards the berth.

* * *

 

It was late at night.  Everybot on nemesis was deep in recharge and the corridors of the warship were empty when Megatron quietly stepped out of his chamber. 

He was in a good mood. Actually he was in a great mood which didn’t happen often.  He walked through the corridor with slow steps,  humming a very old, gladiators’ song quietly.  Suddenly he stopped humming and slowed down his pace.

“Excellent,” the warlord said to himself. “At least I have some magnificent news from you.”

Megatron resumed his aimless walk down the Nemesis’ corridor with a cryptic smile on his face . 

He never noticed Soundwave’s still frame in the shadows who had witnessed this scene.  The TIC watched his master disappear in the corridor.

Despite Megatron’s certainty that no one except him knew the news, Soundwave had already figured it out.   Observing was his field and he was damn good at it after all!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!

Sorry, it's not an actual chapter but it will be added soon and I promise it's gonna be a very funny one! Poor Breaky lol.

Anyway, I wanted to ask you, if anyone would be willing to make a drawing for this fic? I would really love to have it! I already have an idea of what I would love to see. It's too bad I can't draw.

Please let me know in comments and thank you in advance!

 

<3 <3 <3 


	6. Chapter 6

Despite his intimidating looks deep inside Breakdown was a good mech.  He liked spending time with Vehicons and Eradicons. It wasn’t like he wasn’t busy considering uneasy times and constant fights with the Autoboots but whenever he was free Breakdown liked to chat with Megatron’s mere soldiers, have a good laugh and share jokes with them.  He was well respected and admired among the warlord’s troops.  

Breakdown was walking towards his berthroom which he shared with his mate when Soundwave’s tall frame blocked his passage.

“Oh, Soundwave,” the blue mech hesitated.  “Is there something you need help with?” Breakdown eyed the spy master.

Soundwave never needed anyone’s help and Breakdown realized he’d asked a stupid question when his question wasn’t answered.

The visor of Megatron’s TIC flashed and Breakdown saw Knockout’s image on it.  He gulped inaudibly already not liking the situation.

“What’s wrong with Knockout?” Breakdown inquired worriedly. Something told him his mate was in distress!

“Knockout: acting strange. Suggestion: talk to him.”  Soundwave played the message in a monotonous and ominous voice that spread panic into Breakdown’s spark.

“Thank you, Soundwave,” Breakdown blurted out before covering the remaining distance by thunderous steps that shook the corridor.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Knockout’s wailing and keening sounds from behind the steel door. 

Not knowing what was going on Breakdown kicked the door open with his hammer at the ready.  Whoever was causing Knockout distress would pay dearly! He would make sure of it! No one had a right to hurt his lover.

“Sweetspark, what’s happening? Are you alri…”  Breakdown’s hammer froze in the air when he saw his mate staring at the monitor in front of him.

Knockout was sniffling and dare Breakdown say howling along with horrendously (in his opinion!) squealy music, wailing some words in a strange language. 

Breakdown couldn’t tear his gaze away from the monitor where a strange creature that fleshies called a “horse” was trying to run away.

“I am not al…raaaight….” Knockout wept, wiping at his optics.   “It’s so so saaaad….” The red medic kept wailing.

“What’s sad? I don’t understand. Please explain to me,” Breakdown pleaded, utterly confused by all that was going on.

“Breaky, can you imagine?? No, I mean can you imagine how hard it is to…to want to run away and not being able to mooove.”  Knockout  made a loud gulping sound and squealed the next  line from the song that consisted of unfamiliar words and tralala’s. 

“Who’s not being able to move and run away? Are you trying to escape from the ship?” Breakdown looked totally lost.

“Not me. The horse, Breaky! The horse!!!” Knockout shrieked better that Starscream and pointed at the monitor.  “He is so lonely and sad.” The red medic sniffled again.

“But…but…” Breakdown began but stopped when he realized he didn’t know what to say.   “Where did you find this song and what language is this?” he asked finally.

“On the internet and it’s in Portuguese,” Knockout responded with a loud sniff and was going to add something when there was a small explosion that left the poor horse’s fate unclear as the monitor blew  up to the Pit!  Knockout looked like he was going to faint any klik, clutching at his spark chamber, gasping for air.

“Ookay...”  Breakdown scratched his helm, thinking feverishly of what to do. Then an idea popped up in his processor. 

“Soundwave, I need your help , please.” He commed the spy master. 

“Soundwave: listening,” came the immediate response.

“Thank Primus,” Breakdown sighed in relief.  “It seems that Knockout found a Portuguese song sang by small  fleshies, you know like Autobots pets but maybe even smaller, Pit knows. Anyway, he is very upset and keeps mumbling something about the horse which can’t move from the spot and run away. And we didn’t find out what happened to the animal as the monitor somehow exploded.  Is there anything I can do to make him feel better so he stops weeping about it?”  
There was a silence for a klik on the other end and Breakdown doubted that Soundwave even heard his long rant but then came the monotonous voice:

“Soundwave: starting his search. Suggestion:  wait.”

Breakdown did as he was asked and waited for whatever Soundwave was trying to do.  Meanwhile he sat beside his mate, wrapping his arm around the still crying Knockout and tried to soothe him by whispering sweet and encouraging words into his audials.

Soundwave was fast and very effective everybot knew that but even Breakdown was surprised as the spy master commed him almost immediately.

“Soundwave: found and translated the song.  Suggestion: tell Knockout that the horse found a new friend.  Translation attached.” 

“Thank you, Soundwave. I owe you one.” Breakdown sent a message full of gratitude before accessing the received file for reading. Oh, this was awesome! Knockout would like it a lot.

“Sweetspark, look at me,”  Breakdown cupped his mate’s face, turning it towards him.  The medic’s eyes were still full of unshed coolant.   “I have some good news for you.”

“Yes? What news?” Knockout mumbled, his voice sounding tired and rough from distress.

“I have the translation of the lyrics and you know what? Now we know what happened next!  The horse made a friend.  One little fleshie came and petted him. So, he didn’t want to run away anymore.”

“Really? So, Ricardo is fine?  Is he happy?” Knockout asked with such hope in his voice that despite the fact that Breakdown had no fragging idea who Ricardo was he nodded furiously.

“Yes, yes of course he’s happy!”

“Oh good. I was so worried about him.”  Kncockout  smiled and buried his faceplate into his mate’s chest.  A few kliks later he was deep asleep and snoring softly.  
Breakdown kept caressing his lover’s back absentmindedly and thinking what all this slag meant and more importantly, trying to understand if it was some kind of a payback from fate for pulling a prank on Shockwave recently.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  Sorry for such a long wait.   Anyway, to make it more hilarious, if you want to know what Knockout was listening to it’s a Portuguese song for children about a merry go round horse.
> 
> I am not Portuguese but the summary of the song is something like this: there was a horse which lived on a merry go round, who had pierced ears and his head was made from a paper.  No matter how much he jumped and ran he was still stuck on the same place. He was feeling lonely until a little girl came one day and petted him. So yeah, I don’t blame Knockout for feeling bad about the horsie :D
> 
> The video for the song is here:   https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yZBSHWs5Hk
> 
> Ricardo is the name Knockout chose for it :D 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this story does not want to end :D

The Autobots’ base was sunk in total boredome which was very unusual.  Even Ratchet seemed bored out of his processor and it looked like the medic would snap at anytime. It was very frustrating. There was nothing to do, no one needed any repairs, even their equipment was working perfectly.

“Maybe they’re all dead?”  Wheeljack broke the silence, meaning the  Decepticons.

“There’s been zero activity from their side and it’s been eight months,” Bulkhead shrugged.

Bumblebee who was playing a video game with Raf turned his helm towards them, beeping questioningly.

“No, Bumblebee, that’s hard to believe. I don’t think a virus infected the whole Nemesis and wiped them out,” Optimus hummed thoughtfully.  “I must admit I’m tempted to contact  Megatron.”

“I think something serious is going on with Buckethead and his army,” Miko commented, while tuning her guitar.

“Why do you think so?” Jack asked, promptly covering his ears as a high pitched squeal was plucked from the strings by Miko’s long fingers.

“Call it a gut feeling,” the girl winked at him. 

“Whatever,” Jack muttered under his breath.

“Hey guys, maybe we should go out and drive around?” Smokescreen suggested, looking at his friends pleadingly.  The young bot needed to do something, he was feeling antsy.

“And by that you mean racing, don’t ya?”  Ratchet smirked like a rabid turbofox with a glint of madness in his optics.

“I...uhm.. ha ha ha  of course not, doc...” Smokescreen took a few steps back,  feeling trapped and busted.

“Ratchet, I believe it will be alright if our young com...” Whatever Optimus wanted to say was interrupted by a loud alarm sounding from the monitors.

“Woah, it’s ‘cons!” Bulkhead exclaimed excited, fist bumping Wheeljack in the shoulder.

“Yeah, finally!”  the white wrecker chuckled. “I missed their company!”

“Feels good to stretch our limbs again and dent a few cons’ helms,” Arcee said dreamingly.   “Permission to go out and check, Optimus?”

The Autobot leader put his gentle servo on the femme’s shoulder, nodding slowly.

“Ratchet, remain at the base with the children. Meanwhile the rest of us will go and check the place. Something tells me that Megatron will be there as well.”

Ratchet simply nodded, Rafael and Jack didn’t protest, while Miko seemed indignant.

“Why? I wanna come too and kick somebot’s sorry aft!” She turned to Bulkhead and Wheeljack for support.

“Um,  maybe next time, Miko?” Bulkhead tried to shrink in size. He hated when he had to refuse to her.

Wheeljack kept staring at the ceiling and whistling a melody, pretending he didn’t hear Miko’s request.

“So not cool!” The girl stomped her foot angrily.  “I will remember that!”  She waved her finger at the wreckers, then plopped down beside Raf on the couch, still sulking.

“We will bring you a souvenir,” Bulkhead tried to cheer her up.

“It better be Megatron’s head, or you’re not forgiven!” she shouted without looking back.

Even Arcee chuckled at the defeated look on Bulkhead’s faceplate.

“Ratchet, please open the groundbidge to the obtained coordinates,” Optimus asked gently. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was not right.

A few kliks later a familiar green light appeared and the Autobots stepped into the portal.

They walked out beside an old, ruined  but still splendid  temple, well hidden in the depth of jungles, covered in green life.  The groundbridge had sent them to Angkor, Cambodia.

Optimus raised his servo, gestured to his companions to be quiet but stay alert when he heard Megatron’s deep voice, giving orders  to somebot.

“Ah, what a surprise Optimus Prime and his lackeys!” Megatron’s voice greeted them as the warlord’s impressive form dived out from behind the trees, followed by Soundwave,  Shockwave, Breakdown, Knockout and a large group of Eradicons.

Both parties readied their weapons, measuring their opponent’s every step.

“Megatron, what are you doing here?” inquired the Prime, trying to read the ex gladiator’s intentions.

“I could ask you the same, my dear Optimus,” the leader of the Decepticons snickered.

“We received signals of your activity at these coordinates and decided to pay you a visit,” Optimus deadpanned.   “Assuming the location of this place, I believe there is another relic hidden in the depths of these ruins. And I cannot let you have it, Megatron. We both know why.”

“Oh, but let me disagree, Opimus,”  Megatron smirked.  “Look around. You are outnumbered and you have no chance.”

“We’ve seen worse,”  Wheeljack snorted.

“Quantity doesn’t always mean quality,” Arcee sneered at the warlord, pointing her blaster at the taller mech.

“Why don’t we just take the relic and we can get back to our bases without tearing each others sparks out?” Smokescreen suggested innocently. Of course he knew it would be impossible but he tried anyway.

“You don’t even know what relic it is, you fool,” Megatron arched his optical ridge in amusement, looking down at the young bot. 

“I have plenty of time to find out, chief,” Smokescreen grinned boldly.  “I ain’t going anywh...”

A loud roaring of engines above their heads made the autobot fall silent, looking in the sky questioningly.

“Starscream??” Megatron’s voice sounded so concerned and thick with emotions that the autobots shared a confused look between themselves.

“What are you doing here? And did you fly all the way from Nemesis?” the warlord stepped towards his second in command who was doubling over, trying to catch his breath.

“Now, that’s weird,” Smokescreen mumbled to Bumblebee. The yellow scout beeped his agreement.

“Yes! Because you ordered fragging insecticons to guard the control panel, so I couldn’t use the groundbridge to follow you here!” Starscream shrieked.

“But why would you follow us? I prohibited you from doing so. You know it’s very dangerous. Why did you do it?” Megatron sounded genuinely upset,  holding the seeker by his servos.

“I couldn’t let you go alone,” Starscream wheezed. “I knew these slaggers would be here. I wouldn’t... I couldn’t stand the thought of you getting hurt.”  Starscream  coughed and straightened up.

“Woah!!!”

All the autobots gasped in shock and stepped back, looking at Megatron’s second in command with wide optics.

“Scream, did you swallow a bowling ball? Why are you so huge?” Bulkhead pointed at Starscream’s middle section.

The once slender seeker looked big. His armor at the abdomen was puffed and stretched . Starscream looked exhausted and his red optics were a bit dimmed from lack of energy.  The seeker’s slim legs that secretly had more than half of the Nemesis drooling (and some autobots as well!) had a hard time supporting a great weight that the silver mech had to carry.

Starscream sneered at Bulkhead’s comment, ready to claw out the green autobot’s optics when Optimus’ calm voice sounded:

“No , Bulkhead, Starscream has not swallowed a bowling ball or anything else.”

“Then what is wrong with him?” Smokescreen turned to his leader, not paying attention to Starscream’s growls and Megatron’s quiet  muttering of “idiot”.

Optimus threw a quick glance at his team, taking in their puzzled expressions, before answering briefly:

“Starscream is carrying.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Carrying? What do you mean carrying? As in ...” Smokescreen seemed to have lost all his wits.

“Oh, for Pit’s sake!” Megatron had had enough of the Autobot’s stupidity.   “Do you know what a sparkling is??”

The blue and yellow sport car’s optics went even wider.

“Ooh...” It was all he could manage to utter in some kind of awe.

“So, we’re gonna see a little Screamer soon eh?” Bulkhead snorted and scratched his helm.

“Or Screamers,” muttered Arcee.

“What was that?” Wheeljack stared at the femme.

“Nothing,” she shook her helm, sudden sadness overwhelming her.  No one knew at the Autobot’s base that she and Cliffjumper had hoped to bond and maybe have a sparkling or two when the time was right.

“So, who’s the sire?” Bumblebee beeped innocently, looking at the Decepticons.

“Bee, I think that’s very obvious!” Bulkhead and Wheeljack shared an amused glance and snickered.

“Miko will be thrilled to find out that ‘her ship has sailed’. Hey Megs, what are you gonna call the sparkling? Megascream or Megastar?”. The Wreckers couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst into hysterical laughter.

“What ship? What sailed? What the frag are you babbling about?” Starscream scoffed at them.

Before the Wreckers could open their mouths, Optimus cut in with his ever so calm tone.

“Megatron, Starscream, my sincere congratulations. We have not heard of such pleasant news since...”

“Pleasant??” Arcee stiffened beside her leader. “You call it pleasant news? This glitch is carrying potential threats to us, to humans!” The femme shouted, looking at Starscream with hate.

“Arcee, calm down.” Optimus sensed the rage becoming dangerous in her EM field.

“Calm down? I’m afraid I can’t do that, Optimus!” She shook her helm fervently.

“Woah, Arcee!” Smokescreen exclaimed confused. “You’re not gonna harm a carrying mech are you?”

The sounds of charging weapons filled the air, as the two teams stared at each other with blasters at the ready.

“He killed my partner!” Arcee screamed. “Cliff and I wanted to become bonded,” She whispered, coolant rapidly filling her optics.

“Arcee, lower your weapon. Please!” Optimus tried to reason with her again.  “There’s no need for violence in these delicate circumstances.”

“Smokescreen,” Arcee turned to the young Autobot. “No, I am not going to kill a carrying mech, as you pointed out. But I’m gonna take something from him, just like Starscream did to me!”

Before anybot could react Arcee fired her blaster, aiming right at Megatron’s spark.

“Megatron!” Starscream’s horrified screech lingered in the air, as he leapt to shield his mate with his body.

A painful shriek sounded before fading into nothingness.

To everybot’s  surprise no further shootings followed. A dreadful silence and gloom were so thick, it could be cut with a knife.

“Starscream?” Megatron wheezed loudly, as he felt his air commander, who was pressed to his frame with his wings, slowly go limp.

“What did you do, you little fool?” The ex gladiator turned Starscream to face him.  Megatron’s voice was shaking as were his servos, which he noticed were covered in energon.

“Paying my debts for all my crimes against you,” Starscream murmured, caressing his mate’s cheek.  “I can save you, too,” he added, before slowly slipping from his partner’s grip on to the ground.

A few kliks later the soothing darkness welcomed him.


	9. Chapter 9

“Starscream?” Megatron whispered at the mech lying at his pedes motionless. There was so much pain in his voice that even Optimus looked befuddled.

Starscream didn’t utter a word and that was enough for the Warlord.  

Megatron was the best gladiator in the pits of Kaon which meant he was the fastest and deadliest amongst the warriors.

With a mighty, enraged roar that shook the surroundings he lunged forward and grabbed Arcee by her throat, raising the femme to his optics’ level. Arcee struggled weakly against the mighty servo that was squeezing and slowly choking her but she was not the strongest opponent to the Decepticon.

“Megatron!” Optimus exclaimed, raising his blaster, his stupor forgotten. “Put her down!”

“No!” came the snarled answer.  “She offlined my sparkmate and she will pay for it!”

The sounds of charging weapons and unsheathed swords were drowned out  by Shockwave’s sudden calm but insisting voice:

“Lord Megatron!” the one eyed scientist stepped forward. “I don’t think that will be necessary.”

“What?” the ex gladiator threw a brief but angry gaze at the other ‘con.  “What are you talking about?”

“My lord,  air commander Starscream is alive!”

Megatron stilled. How could this be? He saw Starscream fading out in his servos before he’d joined the All Spark with their unborn sparklings.

Megatron turned around, Arcee still flailing in his servo and saw Soundwave at Starscream’s side. The silent mech looked up at him.

“Air commander Starscream’s status: online.  Sparklings’ status: online. Damage:  not critical.  Suggestion:  urgent medical assistance.”

Megatron ex vented loudly. His mouth was feeling dry, processor clouded. He’d never felt so exhausted in his entire existence. Not even countless battles against Optimus Prime and his Autobots had drained so much energy from him than this last hour.

“Thank Primus that I am not snuffing out your spark!” he growled menacingly at the femme, throwing her at the Autobots like a rag-doll.

Smokescreen and Wheeljack quickly helped the coughing femme stand up.  She wanted to scream  something and probably charge at the Decepticon leader but Optimus’ one stern look chained her where she stood.  

“Arcee, stand down!”

Meanwhile Megatron kneeled beside Starscream, grabbing the other mech’s cold servo. He didn’t even care that they were surrounded by enemies. His sparkmate was all that mattered to him in that klik.

“Starscream, can you hear me?” Megatron’s gentle voice confused the Autobots even more. Who would’ve thought that the dreadful Warlord was able to care for someone else?

The closed crimson optics opened slowly and Starscream looked at his mate with a dazed and confused look.

“Megatron,” he murmured quietly. “Did they offline you too?”

“No, we are very much online,” Megatron gently assured him. His big servo rested on Starscream’s swollen abdomen, caressing it gently.  “How are you feeling?”  
“Like I’ve been thrown into the smelting pool. My left wing hurts horribly,” the smaller mech shifted his wings and Megatron noticed a big wound on the scorched metal.  So that’s where all this energon came from!

“It will be alright,” the Warlord soothed his second in command. “I will request a ground bridge and  send you to the Nemesis together with Knock out. He will patch your wing.”

“I am not returning to the ship without you!” Starscream hissed and tried to sit up.  “I won’t let these ground...” he didn’t finish as a sharp pain shot through his body, making him gasp.

“Starscream? Are you alright?”’ Megatron stared at the wide open optics in front of him.  “What’s the matter?”

Starscream’s breath turned ragged, coolant quickly forming on his body. 

“It hurts,” he ex vented loudly. “It’s like... It’s like...”

“It’s like what?” Megaton demanded worriedly.

Starscream stared at him with a blank expression, mouth open and spark beating madly. Suddenly his body arched, helm thrown back as violent tremors shook his body.

And then he screamed.

 

***

**So, it finally begins :)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it finally begins! Something that we’ve all been waiting for ;)
> 
> Please leave your comments and let me know what you think <3 


	10. Chapter 10

Special thank you goes to[HeartsandStars2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsandStars2001/pseuds/HeartsandStars2001)  whose comments encouraged me to finish this story. Thank you, dear <3 

 

“Knockout!” Megatron yelled desperately, seeing his mate in distress.  “What is wrong with him?”

“My lord,” Breakdown answered instead of the medic. “I’m afraid Knockout won’t be of any use at the moment.” 

“What?” Befuddled Megatron’s gaze fell upon the red sport car and cringed.  Knockout was kneeling and purging his tanks.

“What in the pit is going on?” Megatron rasped, looking at the Decepticons.

“Looks like you’re not the only one having fun and getting partners knocked up, chief.” Wheeljack snorted.

“Breakdown, explain!” The warlord demanded harshly after his confusion had cleared up somewhat.

“Lord Megatron,  Knockout is sparked. We...we are bonded.” Breakdown swallowed nervously. 

“Are you telling me that instead of following my orders and working  hard half of my ship is spending their time fragging each other?” Megatron’s wrathful speech made the Decepticons flinch.

“Can’t blame them. They have needs too,” Bulkhead chuckled.  “You’re gonna be very busy soon with your servos full of screeching sparklings.” 

Speaking of screeching that was the time when Starscream chose to emit another deafening shriek.

“We need a medic, my liege,” Shockwave stepped forward. “He needs immediate assistance.”

Everybot turned to Breakdown who was holding Knockout’s limp body in his servos. The blue mech shook his head.

“Megatron, allow us to help.”  Optimus  offered suddenly.  “Starscream needs urgent attention.”

The ex gladiator hesitated but he didn’t really have many options.

“Alright,” he agreed reluctantly.  “But if something happens to him...”

“I give you my word,  no harm will be done to him or the sparklings.”  Prime assured the silver mech and after a quick nod contacted their base.

“Ratchet, can you hear me?”

After a few seconds of silence, loud clattering and a curse the Autobot medic responded to the call.

“Optimus, is everything alright?”

“Ratchet , I need you to open the groundbridge to our coordinates and bring a medical kit.”

“What? Is someone injured?” Ratchet exclaimed alarmed.

“No, old friend. On the contrary,” Optimus smiled. “We’re about to meet new lives.”

“What are you talking about, Optimus? I don’t understand,” Ratchet grumbled at the other end.

“Sparklings.  The emerging process has begun.”

“By the Allspark,” Rachet whispered in awe.  “Alright, tell Knockout not to panic and  keep breath..”

“Ratchet, it’s not Knockout,” Optimus interrupted the medic.

“What? What do you mean? Who else is sparked?” Ratchet sounded a bit hysterical. 

“It’s Starscream.”

There was a silence and then a loud shriek.

“I KNEW IT!!!”  Miko screamed excitedly. “Jack, you owe me twenty bucks! Optimus,  who’s the father? Tell me it’s  Buckethead, please!”

Megatron growled ominously, while  Optimus tried to hide his smile by clearing his intake.

“Yes, Miko. The sire is Megatron.”

There was another  wild screech, followed by “Raf, you owe me twenty as well!” and angry Ratchet’s yell.

“Optimus, I’ll be right there. I’ll just grab the necessary things.”

“Very well, old friend. Arcee will return to the base to stay with the children.” Optimus glanced at the femme, who didn’t object. She knew that she had acted recklessly and didn’t want to disappoint her leader even more.   
  
  
By the time Arcee returned to the base and  Ratchet stepped out of the glowing portal, Starscream was in pure agony. 

“What is he and more importantly their pet doing here?” Starscream wailed when he saw Miko following Ratchet.

“Hey, Screamer,” the girl waved at him. “I couldn’t pass the chance to witness the whole process. It’s not like you can see a giant robot giving birth every day, you know.”

“Starscream,” Ratchet kneeled beside him. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I want to tear Megatron’s spike off!” the air commander snarled, gritting his dentae.

“I’m sure such drastic measures are not necessary,” Megatron hummed a bit concerned for his important part’s safety.

“Well, if you hadn’t been bouncing on your master’s spike excitedly, we wouldn’t be dealing with this whole mess,” Ratchet said calmly.

“How...how dare you!” Starscream gasped indignantly. 

“Be quiet and open your legs so I can see properly.”  Ratchet tapped Starscream’s knee.

“Get your filthy servos  off me!” the Seeker barked, too proud to accept the Autobot’s help. 

“Not there yet, then,” Ratchet hummed to himself.

“What was that?” Megatron inquired.  “What did you say?”

“The real pain has not started yet. And when it does,  I will need you to hold Starscream  or he may damage himself, those around him and more importantly the unborn sparklings.”

Meanwhile neither Decepticons nor Autobts were trying to offline each other. They  had lowered their weapons and looked petty calm. Bumblebee and Smokescreen were  even chatting with some vehicons and chuckling quietly.

It didn’t take too long for the “real pain” as Ratchet said, to kick in.  Starscream jolted up, grabbing his abdomen, wailing miserably.  Coolant started to flow from his optics as he began to sob.

“It’s time,” Ratchet nodded.  “Megatron, I need you to hold him still, so he can’t move his servos.  Shockwave, Soundwave, please  grab his legs and keep them parted. “ 

Normally Decepticons never listened to Autobots but this was not the case.  They all did what the medic had asked of them.

“Starscream, open your panel and start pushing when I tell you,” Ratchet instructed the Seeker.

The air commander whimpered from excruciating pain but obeyed. He had to brace himself for the worst.  
  
  
While Starscream was shrieking, screaming  and delivering his and Megatron’s sparklings into this world sobbing hysterically,  Knockout came to and found himself tucked safely in his mate’s arms. 

“What’s happening?” he croaked, fear filling his voice.

“Shh, it’s alright sweetspark,” the blue mech soothed him.  “Starscream’s sparklings are emerging.”

Knockout gasped audibly. He looked around.  They still were on the battlefield. True, nobot was trying to use their weapon but it was unclear what would happen after Starscream would deliver his sparklings.

The red medic whimpered and hugged his mate tightly.

“I’m scared,” he whispered. “I don’t want to be afraid for our sparkling’s life and future. Breakdown, I can’t. It’s not fair. “ Knockout shook his head, coolant rolling down his optics.

“I know, love. Calm down. And I know what to do.” Breakdown kissed his lover’s helm.  “Trust me.”

The blue mech’s servo reached inside his subspace, pulling the hidden box out. It was the time to make the final wish.

“It’s a mech,” Ratchet announced as Starscream pushed the first sparkling out of his valve.  The medic instantly cleaned the newspark with a towel. 

“Optimus, I need our help.  Hold the sparkling.”  Before Prime could say anything or Megatron could object, the leader of Autobots’ was sitting on his aft on the ground, holding a tiny gray bundle in his arms.

“Aaw, he’s so cute,” Miko sniffed as she snapped a quick photo.  The newspark just yawned and chirped, feeling quite contented.

The second sparkling was a femme. And an angry one. Megatron couldn’t help but chuckle when her tiny claws tried to scratch Ratchet as she hissed at the medic angrily.

“Wow,  what a ball of rage,” Smokescreen laughed. “Gonna be just like her carrier when she grows up.”

The tiny femme was placed into Optimus’ safe arms, beside her brother.  As soon as she sensed his EM she stopped fussing and chirped at her sibling.

“Looks like you’re having triplets,” Ratchet turned to Megatron , who was caressing Starscream’s cheek, murmuring encouragements into the crying Seeker’s audial.

With one last push and an agonizing scream the Decepticons’ air commander delivered the third sparkling, a tiny seeker mech  and fell in Megatron’s lap exhausted, unable to move. 

“Give them here,” Megatron extended his servos, carefully taking his sparklings from Optimus and Ratchet.  He pressed the three bundles to his chest, cooing softly at them.

The sparklings sensing the sire in the mech holding them, started chirping and trilling at him.

It was so unusual to see the savage warlord expressing such tender emotions that all the Autobots shared a confused look.  Looked like Megatron wasn’t  sparkless after all.

“You did amazing, Starscream,”  Megatron smiled down at his sparkmate.  “I’m proud of you.”

“Have you thought of the names?” Optimus asked curiously. 

“Yes.” Starscream sat up with great effort, taking his sparklings from their sire’s servos.   “The first one is Skyrage, the femme is Night Fury and as to the third sparkling, Megatron, I want you to name him.”

Megatron frowned, going deep into his thoughts.

“Very well.  But before I say the name of our sparkling I want to announce something important.”

Everybot stared at the ex gladiator, sensing that whatever he was going to say, would bring changes to their lives.

“Optimus,” Megatron turned to the mech, who used to be his friend long time ago.  “I’ve been thinking about it a lot. I do not want my sparklings or any others’ to experience what war is and what atrocities it brings.  Therefore I offer you a peace treaty. Let’s end this war once and for all and rebuild our home together with joined forces.”

Optimus was quiet, listening intently with a thoughtful look on his face.  A small smile started to appear at the corner of his mouthplates.

“I’ve been waiting for you to say this for eons,” Prime sighed.  “I wish we hadn’t fought this war at all and didn’t lose families, so many friends, brothers and sisters. I accept your proposal, Megatron. Without forgiving past mistakes we cannot have a future.” Optimus extended his servo which the Decepticon warlord grabbed in a firm handshake.

“Wait,” Miko waived her hands. “What about the sparkling’s name? You didn’t tell us.”

“Oh, of course,” Megatron looked down at his youngest sparkling.  “His name shall be Orion.”

Two hours later when Starscream had enough strength to speak and move a little, he explained the details about the relic they were trying to find.

“Of course I know where it is!” he huffed. “I hid it here.”

“You? And when did you do that?” Megatron stared at him incredulously. Starscream was full of surprises.

“Doesn’t matter.  It’s an empty container made of glass.”

“What?” Megatron and rest of the bots looked at him.  “Empty?” 

“Yes, it’s empty but  that’s not important.  You need to realize what it does!” Starscream perked his wings proudly.

“Starscream, please explain.” Optimus asked politely. He was a very patient mech.

“It can bring the dead back to life.”

There were loud gasps everywhere, bots looking at each other, already thinking about their gone friends who could be brought back.

“And how does this work?” Shockwave was intrigued by what Starscream had said.

“You simply shout the name of the offlined bot into the container,” the air commander  explained.

“But does it work? How do you know it’s effective?” Megatron arched his optical ridge.

“I tested it on ST3V3. It worked.” Starscream shrugged nonchalantly.

“Optimus,” Smokescreen exclaimed joyously. “It means we could bring all our friends back. Cliffjumper, Tailgate, Seaspray. Everyone we knew!”

“Yes,” Starscream nodded. “I hope Arcee will be happy. As to Decepticons. We could have Skyquake, Dreadwing or any other soldier you want back.”

“We will get them all back,” Megatron nodded. “They deserve second chances and to live in peace. Now, let’s find the relic, what do you say?” he looked at Optimus.

“As you wish...brother,” Prime smiled at his ex enemy.

“Search between the sixteenth and eighteenth tiles on the floor,” Starscream shouted after them, as they began to disappear into the ruins of the temple.

Knockout was calm and happy. He was protected in Breakdown’s arms, he knew it. 

“Thank you for making the right wish,” he murmured sleepily into his sparkmate’s chestplates.  “They should name a city on Cybertron after you.”

Breakdown laughed aloud, squeezing his partner gently.

“I don’t want a city. I have everything I need right here with me. And I am the happiest mech in the whole universe.” He caressed  Knockout’s abdomen that had started to grow and winked at Miko who was taking a picture of the couple. The girl just gave him thumbs up.

Knockout knew that Cybertron had future. Their sparklings had a bright, serene future. 

It was the beginning of the new era.

 

The End

 

**Special thank you to my amazing beta Tsark, everyone who left kudos and comments on this fic.**

**This was my first (and most probably the last) fic for the transformers fandom.  It was fun writing for this fandom :)**

 


End file.
